Security professionals today face a daunting challenge, protecting an organization's most valuable asset, its information, amidst widespread investment in new, more efficient communication technologies. As organizations invest in new business systems and processes to exchange critical information to, from and about customers, partners, and employees in real time, more opportunity exists for information leaks. Data breaches are rapidly becoming the forerunner of IT security concerns, in part because of the increase in both the frequency and severity of such breaches. For security professionals, the pressure to provide data security is influenced by a number of factors including regulatory compliance, protecting confidential data, and mitigating the risk and associated cost of a breach.
Data leakage prevention (DLP), or data loss prevention, is a computer security term referring to a technology designed to detect and prevent the unauthorized transmission of information from systems of an organization to unauthorized users. Network-based solutions typically integrate with or include endpoint technologies to discover, monitor, and protect information. However, to date, action based solutions have not been user configurable or selectable.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.